


Parisian night (prologue)

by The_Damnedest_Creature



Series: Warm hearts, cold bodies [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Angst, Gen, Vampires, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Damnedest_Creature/pseuds/The_Damnedest_Creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cha Hakyeon is young, confused, and really not stupid.<br/>Clever just enough to figure what the hell happened to him. What the hell was it that happened to him on that chilly night in the city of Paris that he'd never before been to, and would consequently never forget about. </p><p>Prologue to possibly a collection of loosely tied works regarding the struggles an idol needs to face when trying to hide being a vampire from his boyfriend I MEAN close friend and other bandmates. And what happens once it is possibly found out.<br/>Lots of fluff? Some angst. Makeouts. Possibly more.<br/>Vampire shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parisian night (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came to be when I created a roleplay character of a vampiric Hakyeon - and then realized that right, I ship Navi like hell.  
> Now we have a whole work about what would happen if Navi x vampires.  
> I will list this as unfinished; I don't know when you can expect updates, or how many parts you will receive, but please, really take this as (loosely) tied oneshots within a universe - it will have a flowing story I think, but I will mostly write my way, placing scenes one after another and somehow tying them; I am not the master of a tightly flowing story without skips. (Which is why this is a series, not a chaptered fic.)  
> ...I love comments, k. If you can spare a comment, that would be so sweet. I am, of course, not forcing anybody. Silent readers are readers too, and I mostly write it to get it out of my head.  
> It's got makeouts, it may have more serious stuff in the future, depending on how inspired I am and what I get inspired for. 
> 
> For more related parts see other works in the series.

Cha Hakyeon is young, confused, and really not stupid.  
Clever just enough to figure what the hell happened to him. What the hell was it that happened to him on that chilly night in the city of Paris that he'd never before been to, and would consequently never forget about.

It was possibly a young one. Possibly found him exotic, easy target – he is tall, for certain, all lean muscle from dancing, not the weakest. And yet pitifully no match for a preternatural creature.  
He’d talked the management into letting him explore the city by himself, without escort, without a bandmate, yes, he would cover, please, he would be unnoticeable enough. He wouldn’t be gone for long. This was Europe, this was Paris. He’d disappear.  
He did; a tad too well maybe.

He does not remember more than the dazzling blue eyes and whiteish hair from the creature, and that he was young and could have been considered very handsome – tall, somewhat nordic. There’s that, and then how he could not fight him off, how he didn’t know where he was, a basement of a house of sorts maybe. How he couldn’t call for help, in the end couldn’t breathe, and couldn’t stay awake. Tang of blood in his mouth.

He was left there to die.  
And he didn’t die.

No way back in his mind, the memory is engulfed in flashes of hot white pain that had rendered him a heap of convulsing and shaking and burning flesh on a concrete floor, clawing into it and finding no voice to scream, only pathetically whimper, trying to catch his breathe and please, for the love of everything just die.  
He remembers the manager yelling at him, _where the fuck have you been and what the fuck have you been doing there to come back looking this tattered, ... and are you okay? Hakyeon are you okay?_

_“I’m fine. Don’t call an ambulance, no, I’m fine. I just need some sleep... I’m sorry, yeah? I’m sorry. That was so irresponsible, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”_

✞

Cha Hak-yeon, male, 23 years of age at the time. Born into darkness in early February 2014 in central Paris, sired by an unknown vampire renegade; motivation unknown.

✞

By this point he’s way past lashing out at Ravi or Hongbin, he is past wanting to claw Leo into pieces. He is past panic during the day because of the light, he is past accidental burns from the dreaded orb when he fucks up, comes out in sunlight too bright, stays out too long, doesn’t pay attention – he is good at this, what other choice does he have?  
He is good at hiding it, he is good at living with it to the best of his conscience.  
He is alone,  _so weird since that one time in Europe_ , term coined by dear little Ravi. He’s come to terms with living in discomfort, with the dry ache in his throat, with the flashes of  _want_  that come with being surrounded by people at all times, close people, people he wishes no harm upon. He’s come to terms with his skin crawling from light, with the tingling, the pain and dryness in his eyes, the burns.

The dread that somebody will find out is still there. The dread of what will happen if they do; it’s still there, every day, every night. The anger for such injustice is still there.  
The longing, the loneliness, for such burden one can not share with others – still the same.  
Kind soul with an inconvenient...  _condition_.

He lives with himself the best way he can, because he refuses to cower in darkness and hide. The spotlights are his, and his dreams will not be snatched out of his hands the way his human life has been.      


End file.
